


Music Box

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, God Tier, Headcanon, POV Second Person, music box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Aradia; Even as a ghost, she had the strangest attraction to music. That is why her most prized possession had been a music box. It was sad to see it go, but sometimes you need to let go of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> No real reason for this. I just really like Aradia
> 
> And I also have a rp account for her that I sometimes go on, apocalypsemaiden.tumblr.com 
> 
> /shameless self promotion

You sit, still in the Alternian sunlight. Everyone else is sleeping, though it doesn’t make a difference this far out in the Arcana country side. Your legs brush about against the dry grass, but it doesn’t matter. You can’t really feel it. It’s not really there, you try to tell yourself.

You’re confused; afraid; and empty. It’s only been a few days since the accident, but it still flashes in your mind, bouncing around gruesome images and terrible feelings. But you do no cry. You don’t cry because you can’t; not because of physical problems, no, but rather you feel as though you are no longer emotional capable of such.

Your laptop, the strange one you found in a dig not too long ago, sits unscathed in the field by your hive. You have not dared to open it yet. You just know that your friends are most likely messaging you, worried about your safety. You can’t let them know just yet.

Maybe, never.

So you sit there, a lone ghost girl, as the smell of your own blood, carried by the winds, burns your nose.

~~~~~~~~~

Even as a ghost, you had the strangest attraction to music. Which is what is leading you to where you are now: at your hive. Currently you're looking for something. You aren't sure how much of it is left, but even in your state you begin to feel traces of worry that it may be gone.

Those feelings go as soon as they came.

Then you see it out of the corner of your milk-white eye; a glint of metal. You float over, and confirm what the object half buried in dirt is: your old music box. It had been a gift; from who you do not know but it had to be one of your friends. After all, random trolls didn't just give such nice gifts to a lowly peasant - the lowest of the low - like yourself. You thank whoever did for both the nice gift and the effort to trek all the way to your hive.

You feel the tiniest bit of remorse - at the fact that the music box is destroyed - snake through your chest. It reminds you of a spider crawling along your body, which only makes you feel the slightest bit bitter. Even in death you cannot escape your real murderer.

You reach down to literally ghost your hand across the surface of the metal. You vaguely remember how it had felt: cool, smooth, but ever so inviting with its beautiful tune. You had loved it - it had been the fanciest thing you owned, most likely.

Emotion leaves you once more as you try to force the broken metal out of the ground. You fail, and leave it alone as you feel like something is going to happen soon. Perhaps, it is time for you to go visit Sollux....

~~~~~~~~~~

When you had become a robot, Equius had fixed up the music box as best he could. He had taken the parts that you hadn't used for your weapons and managed to make them into a much smaller version, adding to some pocket watch he had lying around. You had felt a bit of joy but when you played it, the tune was different. It was beautiful, yes, but not the same.

You didn't tell him though – he was generally trying to get you to like him. So you stuck with it, and gave a curt thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You are alive._

That is the first thought that really runs through your head. Other than 'oh gosh i am on fire what is happening what where i am i why i am breathing' but you like to believe you stayed completely and utterly cool. So; you ignore that thought.

You breath heavily, smiling to yourself. It's so good to be alive! Even if you are freezing the time of a demon who's sword is about ten centimetres from your face.

You flutter your wings again, liking the simple beating sound they give. They are new and you are not where near to being used to be them but you'd be damned if you didn't enjoy them.

Oh, it's good to be alive.

~~~~~~~~~~

You flap your wings experimentally once more. They seem so odd to have. Flight is nothing to new to you – from using it as ghost and as a robot, it's not as exciting as it would be for some. You still enjoy it even now, but maybe that is just a side effect of being yourself again. You can feel so many emotions you loose track of how many different words you've used to describe what you can now feel.

Before, it was hints of sadness, anger and sometimes joy. But now things were different!

You still felt a tad bit disappointed on the fact that the music box didn't make the same sound.

You roll it over in your hands, watching as the meteor that contains your still living friends gets smaller and smaller. You glance over at Sollux with a smile plastered onto your face. He gives his own, sort of rubbing at his ghostly face. Oh, how the tables have turned!

You roll the watch over in your hand, before giving it to Sollux. “For you,” you say simply. Sollux blinks a bit.

“But AA, isn't this...?” He's confused. You can tell easily.

“Yes, it was mine but it no longer has the same tune. I thought maybe you'd appreciate it more," you smile again at him. You may not have found the gifter but at least you can gift it to some one else who would like it more now. You don't need it anymore; you have all you think you'll ever need already. You are alive, after all.


End file.
